Fresh Ending
by AmandaBaker852
Summary: Spock and S'nell say their private goodbyes to Doctor McCoy. A sequel to Fresh Situations. McCoy/OC. Part 10 of a Fresh McCoy Romance series.


A/N:  
Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Thanks for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos. There will be one more work in this series called Fresh Perspectives, which will be posted to Fanfiction and AO3 soon.

Chapter One

Stardate 2357.89

It was raining that afternoon in Atlanta, which seemed appropriate to S'nell. In one hand she held a black umbrella over her head. With her other hand she clutched the arm of Spock as they slowly walked towards the grave of her husband. Except for Spock, everyone she knew who had served on the original Enterprise were now dead.

When they came to a stop in front of the granite headstone, S'nell remembered what her husband had told her about his funeral arrangements: keep things simple. He hadn't wanted too much fuss over his passing. After his death, Starfleet had disregarded his wishes and held an elaborate funeral for him at Starfleet Medical. S'nell would have attended but her limited mobility due to a chronic illness these last three years meant she rarely left the house. From what Spock had told her of the event, she hadn't missed much. In her mind, the legacy of Leonard McCoy was in the number of lives he had saved and his contribution to research after he had retired from active service at eighty years old. S'nell remembered how her husband, who had been a Captain by that time, had been flattered and slightly embarrassed at the speeches in his honour that had been given at his retirement party. But if he'd never joined Starfleet after his divorce they would never have met, thought S'nell.

"I found it puzzling that Doctor McCoy did not wish for an epitaph on his grave." Spock broke the silence.

"I think he preferred to have his work speak for itself." remarked S'nell.

"Perhaps. He will be greatly missed." S'nell moved both of her antenna towards him.

"Isn't that quite a Human thing to admit?" she wondered.

"Indeed. In my earlier years, I followed the Vulcan way exclusively. But through my time in Starfleet and my relationship with Nyota, I began to see the merits of Human emotion." Spock admitted.

"If Doctor McCoy was here, he'd remark that you have a heart after all." S'nell said.

"Naturally. How could I function without one?" S'nell laughed.

"That was a metaphor. Leonard was quite fond of those, even when I didn't understand them." S'nell stated with a fond smile.

"At first I could not understand why he spoke in such a manner, but gradually I began to understand his vernacular." Spock replied.

"You knew that Leonard considered you a friend, did you not?" S'nell turned her head to look at Spock.

"Yes, though I was also aware that our mutual respect would rarely be plainly spoken." her friend remarked.

"Of course not. Leonard was too stubborn for that. He also enjoyed your verbal sparring too much." S'nell recalled.

"I will admit the Doctor proved to be an admirable partner in debate." Spock concluded.

"Even when we didn't agree, I wouldn't change the life I had with him." she reflected.

"Allow me to escort you home. Is there anything further you require?" Spock said after a long silence.

"Not now. But when the time comes, please escort my coffin to Andoria." S'nell requested as they walked back to Spock's hovercar.

"Would that be permitted? I did not think the clan elders allowed non-Andorians into an Andorian funeral." Spock remarked.

"You and I both know I won't be having much of a traditional funeral." S'nell declared as they began to drive away from the graveyard.

Spock nodded but didn't say anything further. S'nell was grateful for his silence. She had never believed in an afterlife, so she had no hope of seeing her husband again after her own death. But in her one hundred and thirty one years, she had been loved and had made a lasting contribution to science. She would be content with that legacy, S'nell thought as she watched the rain fall.


End file.
